Deadly Chances: The Heir of Slytherin
by PSfan712
Summary: Riddle was her last name. It hadn't meant anything until she transfered to Hogwarts. But when she is sorted into the house of her father, risks are taken & secrets slowly unfold. But how long will it take her to find the answers & unravel her dark past? R
1. prolouge

Hey ya'll im back. Well to the readers of my other stories that are reading this, i will have more updates comin your way soon hopefully of my other stories. To those of you who are reading my stories for the first time, welcome. anyways, reviews are very much appreciated.

disclaimer: i dont own anything by the wonderful JK rowling, i only own what isnt hers or someone elses.

The wind was blowing swiftly as a woman who looked like she had been traveling for miles finally came to the house that she had set out for. She knocked on the door twice and it opened to reveal a man on the other side with oily black hair, and a hooked nose.

" Severus, you have to help me. He wanted me to kill her. I don't know why he didn't want an heir, but I couldn't find it in me to kill her. I just cant. I know he'll kill me when I go back-"

"If he finds out. But what makes you think I should take her. You've never been the nicest person to me." He said slowly.

"Please! You have to take her! Find someone else if you must, he just can't know that she is still alive!"

"Diana-"

"Please!" she was desperate.

"Fine, I shall take her. But, if anything befalls upon me that has to do with her," he said pointing to Diana, "You shall be the one I sell out to him." Diana quickly handed to baby girl wrapped in blankets in Severus and quickly left. That left the man with one choice. Go to Albus Dumbledore. He'll know what to do.

"Albus, I-"

"I already know Severus. One of the portraits from your house informed me and I believe I have found the perfect place for her." Severus looked at him expectantly. "A family in America. She will be safe there until you feel the time is right to bring her back."

"Me? Why is it my decision?"

"The mother put her in your care, not mine. I do have a letter that I shall be giving the guardians of the girl, informing them of the situation. I do suggest, however, that in a few years time you have her come to stay with you over the summer. That way when the time is right she shall be familiar with everything." Dumbledore said to his potions teacher.

"As you wish."

* * *

REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH WELCOMED!!!!!


	2. Slytherin and Platinum Hair

wow, u people are lucky a pro. and a chapter. Ive never done that. This chapter is the longest ive ever written. well anyways on with the show.

disclaimer: dont own nothin' ya'll recignize.

She had already rung the doorbell to her friend's house three times before the door finally opened.

"What the hell Kenzie, I've been standing here for ten minutes!"

"Sorry," Kenzie said, "I was trying to find my trunk. Everything is ready to go except for that." Kenzie who had slightly curly brown hair and was of a medium height lived on a farm and Sam had an idea of where the trunk might be.

"Did you look in the barn?"

"No, but I'll go look now." Kenzie grabbed her hand and pulled her through the yard to the barn. The handle of the trunk caught Sam's eye.

"I found it!" Sam held the fragile homemade ladder while Kenzie climbed up and threw the trunk down before coming down herself. The trunk was a navy blue that said 'North Tower Titans' on it. After putting everything in the trunk in the house, they climbed into Sam's 'adoptive' parent's, The Truman's, truck. Her younger twin sisters, Emma and Emily, were not there.

Sam and Kenzie were both witches attending the American School of the Magical Arts. Well they went there for their 1st and 2nd year. This year, their 3rd year, they were flying to England to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sam's 'uncle' was a professor there and thought that she should come to that school for safety reasons. The two were to be sorted after the first years when they got there.

The plane ride from the States to London was far too long for the girls, who eventually ran out of stuff to do and fell asleep. They walked out of the airport and ended up wandering the streets of London.

"Is there a reason why we can't find this place?" Sam asked.

"I don't know I've never been to London." They were looking for a place called The Leaky Cauldron, where they were meeting another friend, Lizzie.

"Can we ask someone?"

"Yeah Sam, that's a great idea. Just walk up to some random person and ask about a magical hotel thing. And the way you're dressed, they would think you were some freak." Sam, who's dark dirty blonde hair was in low braided pigtails, was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a hole in the knee and grease stains on them, a pair of cowboy boots, and an 'Indiana Jones' t-shirt. 'The freckles make it worse_.'_ She thought. Sam had a lot of freckles across the bridge of her nose. To top it off she had braces.

" Well I am sorry that I am an embarrassment to you, but I happen to like George Lucas's films." Sam said, adjusting one of the bags that was falling off of her shoulder.

"Nerd."

"And proud of it!"

A man in purple robes walked past them and into the building behind them. Both of them looked at the sign above the door and it just so happened to have 'The Leaky Cauldron' on it. It was slightly dark inside and there were many people there. They spotted Lizzie sitting by herself. Lizzie was a tall girl with slightly bushy blonde hair, and sometimes wore glasses.

"Sam, Kenzie, Finally!" Lizzie jumped up and ran over to them.

"You wont believe it," she said hugging them, "I got Harry Potter's best friend's autograph!" Lizzie pulled out a folded and crumbled piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Sam. It had Ron Weasley scrawled on it.

"Harry Potter's best friend's autograph." She asked.

"Yeah."

"Where is this 'Ron Weasley'?"

"Over there. He's the one being picked on." Sam turned around and saw a large group of redheads gathered around a table. Two twin redheads were picking on another one that had a rat in his hands.

"Dude, I am so getting his autograph." Sam said. She started to open her trunk, that was blue like Kenzie's and also said 'North Tower Titans' on it, to get some paper out, but the lock on her trunk had finally had it and was now stuck. No matter how hard she hit it or tried to fix it with magic, it still managed to jam.

" I really hope I get a new trunk here. This one's a piece of crap. Kenzie, can you hand me that napkin." Kenzie handed it to her and she walked towards the mob of red hair.

"Excuse me." Said Sam. "Excuse me sir." He finally got away from what looked to be his brothers and turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you Ron Weasley?"

"Yeah."

"Can you sign this for me?" She held out the napkin and a pen that she had found somewhere and he took it. He handed it back to her when he finished and she thanked him.

"No problem."

"Harry Potter wouldn't happen to be here would he?" asked Sam, who was looking around.

"I don't know where he went." Ron said answering her question. Sam nodded and smiled, then went back to her table. She smiled as she said the same thing Lizzie did,

"I got Harry Potter's best friend's autograph."

"You two are pathetic." Kenzie scoffed and sat down.

After they ate, they were going to go and get their school supplies from Diagon Alley. Kenzie didn't eat anything except for the croutons from Lizzie's salad and Sam got a turkey sandwich.

Shops filled they alley. Some were brightly colored, others were not.

"Sam, tell me again why need a new wand?" Asked Lizzie.

"My dog ate it over the summer and now I have a slightly magical dog because the laxatives haven't kicked in yet. It would be in pieces anyway if I did want to use it again."

"What kind of dog do you have?

"A harlequin Great Dane named Heinz. Great dog, kinda stupid, and sometimes vicious." They parted ways and Sam walked to Olivander's Wand Shop. It was dark in the shop with boxes all around. A bell sat on the counter just waiting to be rung. She tapped it twice and an old man came from the back of one the aisles.

"Hello, how can I help you?" he said in a friendly tone.

"Yeah…umm…I'm an American Transfer from the American school, I'm going into my third year and over the summer my dog ate my wand." The man chuckled.

"Name?"

"Samantha Riddle." He stopped reaching for his measuring tape and looked up.

"Riddle you say. Interesting." He paused. " No matter, hold out your wand arm." She did what she was told and held out her right arm.

"Here, try this one. 10 inch birch with dragon heartstring." She took the wand and gave it wave. Sparks flew.

"No, no, no. here." Olivander gave her another wand. 11 inch oak with dragon heartstring. It was exactly like her last one so it should be the right fit. With a flick or her wrist, flames shot out the end.

"Definitely not." He bustled to the back of the shop then came out with a dusty box. "Try this." He opened the box. "13 inch mahogany with phoenix feather." '_Beautiful_ she thought. As soon as she touched it, she could feel heat coming from it and moving down the length of her arm.

"There we go, this is yours." He handed the box to her and she handed him the money.

"Thank you." She called over her shoulder.

"Anytime." She opened the door and walked out. Her next stop was Madam Malkins, to get her robes. After that she went to the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, where the storekeeper was currently having issues of trying to get a book that was trying to eat take his arm, off. Sam looked at her list of books.

-_The Monster Book of Monsters_

_Unfogging the Future_

_Intermediate Transfiguration_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three._

There really wasn't much shopping that had to be done. Most of the stiff she already had. She had her cauldron, phials, telescopes, and what not. And just her luck, the schools used the same books as the other. The storekeeper saw her walk in and immediately asked if she was getting the Monster Book of Monsters.

"Yeah…umm…sorry." She said. She winced as she looked at his hand. She paid for all of her books 15 minutes later and headed to the quidditch shop. The American school didn't have quidditch but she was good at it from playing with Kenzie, and was a wicked beater from play seven years of girls' softball over the summer. The broom that caught her attention was that of the one in the window display. The sign said that it was the FireBolt. There was no chance of her having enough money to even consider buying it, so she went with the next best thing, the Nimbus 2001.

The third to last place on her list was the candy shop a few doors down. There was everything you could possibly think of, in there.

"I might as well splurge now and have a stash." Sam muttered to herself. Twenty-nine minutes later she emerged and was off to the parchment and quill store. It was dark in there as well as some of the other shops. As she scanned the shelves and picked things up, she found herself bumping into someone and dropping some bags. She looked up at the person and saw a man with long bleach blonde hair and a boy that looked exactly like him with short hair.

"I am so sorry sir…I…I didn't mean to."

"No worries," he grinned, "no one was hurt." He smiled and the two walked past her while she picked up her things. The last place that needed seeing to was the owl emporium. Sam found exactly what she was looking for, and walked out with a beautiful Great Horned Owl with yellow eyes.

Sam had started walking back to the Leaky Cauldron when she heard her named being called.

"Sam, over here!" Lizzie and Kenzie were standing next to the quidditch store.

"Have you seen the FireBolt?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, I was here earlier and I don't have nearly enough money to possible think of buying it. I did however get the Nimbus 2001."

"We got Nimbus 2000's." They said at the same time.

"Did you get a beater bat?"

"No, should I?" Sam questioned.

"I think so. It'd be better for you."

"Ok." The trio walked in and came back out with Sam's beater bat and then went back to their room.

The morning after was hell. Sam had been woken up way too early by the owls making noise, and while she tried to fall back asleep, Kenzie tripped over her on the way to the bathroom because Sam slept on the floor. Lizzie couldn't get any hot water, which meant they were all taken cold showers that morning.

"This is ridiculas!" said Kenzie, who was stuffing everything into her trunk. "I refuse to stay here again!"

"I agree." Sam said while putting all of her candy into a safe yet easy to get to place.

"Well," Kenzie said, "lets go."

They arrived at Kings Cross at 10:30. That gave them a half an hour to find the platform and get a decent compartment.

"Ok you two," Kenzie said looking around, "look for platform Nine and three quarters. It should be coming up soon."

" Hey I thought it was platform h E/6?!" yelled Lizzie pointing to her ticket. (an: platform 9 ¾ is h E/6 upside down.)

"Sorry Lizzie, your ticket's upside down. It's nine and three quarters." Stated Kenzie.

"I thought it was nine and three fourths." Came Sam, who was looking between signs 9 and 10.

"Nine and three fourths is the same as nine and three quarters."

"Well I prefer nine and three fourths because quarters, is too confusing."

"Who gave you the almighty power?"

"My blood did." Kenzie just started at her quietly for a few seconds, and then said, "I am not going to say anything to you, for I cant think of anything nice to say. Look over there, there's that family from the Leaky Cauldron. Lets follow them." The entire family of redheads started towards a wall and then walked right through it.

"I should've guessed." Kenzie mumbled to herself. Once the family was gone the trio copied what they did and a scarlet train with 'Hogwarts Express' on the side appeared before them.

As they made their way through they train a flash of platinum blonde hair caught Sam's eye. She stood on her tiptoes and realized him as one of the guys she had run into at the shop in Diagon Alley. Lizzie pointed out an empty compartment and they shoved all of their stuff on the shelves above them. At exactly 11:00 the train started moving forward, and then slowly the city and countryside started passing by. Lizzie was busy reading a book and Kenzie was staring out the small window at the passing scenery.

"Kenzie, you do realize that I was joking back at the station. I didn't think you would get all offended. Your pureblood like me, if anyone should get offended it's Lizzie 'cause she doesn't know what she is."

"What?" Lizzie asked looking up.

"Nothing." Sam replied. "I'm really sorry Kenzie." Kenzie sat there for a few seconds then replied,

"Fine, I forgive you. I don't know why I got all defensive."

"Thank you." Kenzie got up and hugged Sam the sat back down where her precious cat Selena was waiting to be pet.

About an hour and a half had passed and the three girls looked up from what they were doing when the lights flashed. They then went off and the air in the compartment went extremely cold. Ice was forming on the window. The train pulled to an erupt stop.

"Something isn't right." Whispered Lizzie to no one in particular. After a few minutes the lights came back on and the train started on its way again.

Sam, Kenzie, and Lizzie quickly put on their robes on over top of their jeans and t-shirts when they finally made it to the school. They grabbed their things and were told by a guy named Hagrid to go in the boats with the first years. Hogwarts castle came into view and just like the first years, they girls were in a state of awe.

A lady with grayish hair in black robes came towards the group of students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Said the professor. "The start-of-term banquet will start shortly, but before you take your seat, you will have to be sorted into your houses. Sorting is very important because your house will be like your family during the school term.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each has their own astounding history. She spoke to the students for a moment more then walked back to the back of the group of students towards the girls.

"Welcome, girls. Because you are not first years, you are going to be sorted last. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes." They said in unison. The professor walked back to the front of the group and ordered them to follow them into the hall. As they walked into the Great Hall, they couldn't help but take in the magnificent sight before them. Candled floated above the four tables where the other students sat. The ceiling looked like the night sky, which happened to be clear and star lit.

Professor McGonnagall stood by a stool with an old hat on it and started to read names of the first years. Occasionally they girls made fun of the kids or their names. After all of the younger students were sorted Professor cleared her throat to make an announcement.

"Students of Hogwarts, we are very pleased and proud to have three new third year transfer from the American School of the Magical Arts, that need to be sorted.

"Gemmens, Elizabeth." Lizzie slowly walked up and at down with the sorting hat on her head. Thirty seconds later the hat yelled out,

"Gryffindor!" Cheers roared from the table Sam assumed to be the Gryffindor table.

"O'Riley, Kenzie." Kenzie moved forward and almost as soon as the hat touched her head it yelled out,

"Gryffindor!" More cheers came from the table and she went to sit next to Lizzie.

"Riddle, Samantha." Some of the older teachers at the head table stiffened as she walked up the steps to the sorting hat. Sam heard the hat talking.

"Intelligent and quick-witted. You could do remarkable things like your father. I remember him sitting here.

"Slytherin!" A roar of cheers louder then the Gryffindors sounded through the Great Hall. As she walked to the Slytherin table, she saw the boy with the platinum colored hair, who motioned for her to sit by him.

Dumbledore started to make his speech and talked to the students about the rules, introduced new teachers, and about how the Azkaban dementors would be staying there until farther notice.

When the feast started, the boy who sat next to Sam turned to her.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand.

"Riddle, Samantha Riddle." She said mimicking him. She turned to face the Gryffindor table behind her and saw a bushy haired girl talking to Kenzie. She tried to eavesdrop on the conversation, but the only thing she heard was,

"You may want to tell your friend to stay away from Draco Malfoy, he's a nasty piece of work."

* * *

Reviews are very much welcomed


	3. Urgent AN!

Ok so for the people who have been waiting for a chapter of this story…I am very sorry. 2 of my family's computers crashed and now we're all using my sister's computer. I never have a long period of time to type a chapter up. I have like 2 chapters for each of my stories written, just not typed. Im trying my best so just bear with me. IM NOT DEAD! Lol I really am sorry

~Psfan712


End file.
